


My One In A Million

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But only a cold heart feels nothing by her death and Lulu's pain, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Her confession could reduce a grown man to tears, Shirely's death was one of the most painful in anime history, They deserved better, They deserved the world, happy endings, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: He wonders on his most peaceful days, if, perhaps, like the sun, Shirley is a source of light. The light crawls beneath his skin and boils in his blood like the feeling of nausea. It's only when it chills through his veins and churns in his gut pleasantly that he realizes there are different kinds of burns. Bad ones. Good ones. He hums in acknowledgement. "Thank you Shirley..."
Relationships: Shirley Fenette/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Update: I was having technical difficulties and am re-uploading this story. Also, I've edited this summary too many times!

The light glared at his face, like it was angry at him for not fighting anymore. Angry at his death-for _choosing_ to die(it was never a choice). The light always seemed angry, as if it was alive and trying to bury him-remind him of his losses. It burned through his lids and coursed through his blood. The heat causing him to wake up to a sun that wasn't real, even if it had a familiar, scorching ache. _Is this purgatory?_

_"hush little darling"_

" _the world shall be yours_ "

Shifting his weight against the oak tree, the boy readjusted his head on the girl's shoulder, indulging in her honeyed voice. He closed his eyes again and saw another blank void. _She's so warm._ He didn't expect to see anything anymore. _So sweet._ He rarely dreamed. _I don't want to let go._

_"for you are the most beautiful babe"_

_"with a striking heart of gold"'_

Her melody was a promise reminding him of simpler times, when living wasn't the same as dying(only when he was dying, did he feel alive). Lelouch held her hand softly, hesitant almost that it would break before tightening his grasp. She returned the gesture happily, never breaking from her song. Slowly, the boy fell into a deeper slumber than before. He doesn't know where he is. _Is this paradise?_

_"your eternity shall be filled with pure love."_

She'll still be there when he wakes up though.

_"my daring king."_

That's all that matters.

_"I give myself to you forevermore. for my love is simply fate."_

"Thank you Shirley..." 


	2. Chapter 2

There is warmth found in the rhythmic beating of her chest. Slow. Steady. Graceful. Harmonious. He listens to the sound while clinging to her like a lost lover and savors the feeling as if capturing fireflies in a jar. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ If you listen carefully, you can hear a melody playing inside-a soft, soft whistle. _"Loo-Lih-Lih-Lay..."_ Her body was a heavenly instrument, yet she played him like strings on a harp. The world remained quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Idk man, I'm trying here. I just wanna create more stories on these two...but writing is also an Olympic sport. Just wish there was more love for these two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ya'll this is even harder than I thought. Who knew it was possible to struggle with writing a single sentence?!

When kissed by the sun, the moon shined in all its glory. Calm. Fierce. Exotic. It reflected in the billowing waves of the sea. A subtle reminder of its existence among the stars. Lelouch, Shirley thought, was the world's moon. In every universe. _Beautiful._


	4. Chapter 4

He dreamed of laughter. He dreamed of sweetness. Of a voice made of honey. In the darkness lied a lovely timbre reverberating through the space. It reminded him of the hollowness of his bones as they strung together in a poor attempt at creating a human shell. Chills swept his body. Heat flowed through his veins. He was cold. So cold. He was hot. _Help!_

And then she appeared by his side, smiling teary-eyed and he remembered he wasn't alone. He hadn't been for a while. "I missed you..." Her touch was invigorating. It was made of passion and soul and _love._ He felt it in his waking moments, when the sun shined a little too brightly and the dirt seeped into his limbs, cooling his insides. Except he was dead. “I missed you…” He was alive. “I missed you.” He was home. _"I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Not sure how to end this!


	5. Chapter 5

The world is shaking. Fumbling. Roaring in cold amusement. It quakes fiercely at its own destruction. Lelouch feels himself slipping away while the blood pools along his body and seeps into the concrete. _Time to go to hell._ He doesn't expect anything less. 

Warm, loving hands embrace him sweetly. Like a mother wooing its babe. _This...this isn't so bad,_ he thinks. She whispers in a velvet tone, _"I've been waiting for you."_ He lets the faceless woman touch him. She seemed familiar enough. _Where are we going?_

She doesn't respond immediately. _"Where would you like to go?"_ He ponders the question for a moment before deciding "Anywhere...I'm tired." His bones ached. The girl's smile stirs an old feeling in his chest. He might just suffocate. _"You'll be alright."_

With time, he thinks. With time, he'll remember her. They were dead now after all.

He finds himself taking his first, real breath in a long time. _Perhaps this is paradise..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ok, so MAYBE it might be drabbles after all. Wdyt? Kudos and comments much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

The girl kept twirling to the sweet melody, leaping through the air with golden wings and swaying her hips like a goddess. Lelouch leaned underneath the shade of the oak tree and watched, mesmerized by her movements. She was sun and water and he swore that he would store this memory in his mind for another time. The beauty stopped and gave him a warm smile. Her eyes shined with affection. "Care to dance with me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Naturally he hesitates before shirley reels him in at the end!

**Author's Note:**

> -I am shocked that there is even a single soul that felt little to no remorse for her death (a.k.a haters and ppl that didn't care about Shirley). It was one of the most raw, chilling and depressing scenes I've come across in any media/storytelling platform, alongside Banana fish and D gray man. 
> 
> -Lemme know what you think in the comments? Would you like a series of drabbles? I'm thinking about it!


End file.
